And So We Meet Again
by xX-BeArHuGs-Xx
Summary: Sasuke leaving me did a lot of good .even, if i was really hurt and couldn't really fall in love i also learned a lesson.just when i was about to move on, i saw a guy who reminded me of Sasuke in a party but i don't know if it's him.BASED ON SAKURA'S POV


My 2nd story

**My 2****nd**** story. I hope you like it. this is just a simple oneshot based on Sakura's POV. Enjoy!!**

**Xxx**

**And So We Meet Again**

**Xxx**

"Forehead hurry up will 'ya? We're going to be late!" Ino bellowed from downstairs. It's not my fault it took me a long time to get ready, my room is a total mess and I can't find my purse! Put the blame on Ino though, she didn't even bother to tell me we were asked to wear _formal dresses_ not kimonos.

I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way. I'm 16 years old and still single. I have long bubble-pink hair which reaches my lower back. No, I did not have it dyed. I got it from the side of my dad where all girls have pink hair. Weird, I know. I have three bestfriends Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Tenten.

The closest to me is Ino. We kind of have a weird friendship. I mean, who ever thought we were the best of friends when we practically name-call and drive each other insane? Well, we are. Best friends, I mean.

There's Tenten. Them and Ino are sisters but you wouldn't know because they are so opposite. Like, for once, Ino loves guys and go out with lots of them while Tenten is the type who likes to remain single until she finds the right one. Ino is also girly and hates sports and sweating while Tenten is the boyish type and loves sports. She has the weirdest collection of knives and sharp and dangerous objects which freaks Ino out. But despite that, they don't fight and are pretty close. See? They really are opposites. That's why we weren't that surprised when they found out that Tenten really was just adopted. The truth didn't really affect Tenten since Ino's parents explained that her parents died when she was still very young and that they were close friends and just doing her parents a favor. Tenten didn't really get mad. In fact, she was thankful for treating her like part of the family. So, she's still the same strong and independent.

Hinata is very shy especially around guys she likes. Whenever a guy she likes talks to her, she blushes madly then sometimes faint. Some snobs even laugh at her for it but we don't. Hinata is very sweet and kind. I don't even recall her having an encounter in a fight.

"Shut up, Pig! I could use some help here!" I shouted. Then, footsteps were heard which were Ino's, Tenten's, and Hinata's.

"Nothing to wear?" Ino asked. I nodded.

"Luckily, I got one for you." Tenten said holding a pink dress which reached until my ankle. It emphasized my curves a lot and was tied around my neck. At first, I didn't want to wear it because I hate long dresses since they make me trip but when I saw the Tenten wearing a blue dress which was also tied around her neck and flowing magnificently until the floor, I agreed to wear it.

The three of them went inside my room making me see what they were really wearing. Hinata was wearing a spaghetti strapped violet dress which had pearl-white laces at the bottom. It was also long and it reached the floor. I smiled at her.

"Wow, Hinata. That dress looks very good on you. It looks like it's made for you." I told her. She smiled then blushed. I really mean it. it looked like the dress was for her. Violet and pearl-white were really her colors.

"A-Arigatou, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly.

I looked at Ino who was wearing a blue dress which was strapless. It was so simple and it had no other designs, whatsoever. But Ino was wearing jewelry along with the rest of them.

"So what? Are you going to start to change?" Tenten asked.

"Fine." I told her. I hurriedly put it on. It only looked like it reached my ankles but it really did flow beautifully until the floor. I just noticed that it had turned white at the end. Very nice.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked as she handed me a pair of diamond earings which was heart-shaped. I was also wearing a diamond necklace with a heart pendant and a simple diamond ring. I nodded.

"We met your mom in the mall and she told us to buy you a pink dress." Tenten informed me.

"A-Are y-y-you f-f-feeling w-well S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata said touching my forehead. I forgot, I had fever that's why I could barely stand up in the morning.

"I guess so, but even if I was sick, I'll still have to go to that stupid party or my parents are going to roast me alive." I told them. I placed on my white stilettos which I was really forced to wear and grabbed my purse which was very light pink that it was nearly white.

"Let's go," Ino said as we headed downstairs. "The limos already here. forehead, I'm doing your make-up in the car. There's no need to fix your hair just comb it." she handed me a brush and I started brushing it.

I chose the seat near the window since the chauffeur informed us that it was a 15 minute drive. Ino chose the seat in front of mine so she could do my make-up properly. Hinata sat down beside me and Tenten beside Ino.

I like the way Ino does my make-up that's why I only permit her to do it for me. She knows the type of make-up that doesn't give me skin allergy and she usually makes it light. Like now, she only applied foundation which she placed quite many in the part bellow my eyes to hide my eye bags, a bit of mascara, pink eyeshadow, blush on and lavender lipgloss. She finished placing my make-up in less than five minutes.

"So, have you heard from Sasuke lately?" Tenten asked. Maybe to ruin the silence. Ino and Hinata looked at me but I remained silent and stared down. "Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. I haven't heard of him since he left. Maybe he's already married or something. It's impossible for a guy like him to be single for long." I told them. Part of me was hoping what I was saying is a complete lie while the other part didn't care.

Uchiha Sasuke is the only guy that I loved. But I don't think he knew or loved me back. He left with a reason I don't know. He's the reason why I don't have any boyfriend. I have suitors, I just turn them down. Maybe it's because I can't seem to move on.

"I-I g-got y-you t-this m-mask S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said handing me a silver mask which had gemstones around it. "I-I s-says o-on t-the i-invitation t-that i-it's a m-masquerade b-ball."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Hinata." I turned to them. "But even if I wear a mask, looks like I'll still be recognized. Who else still has pink hair?"

"You cousins. Your parents told me the rest of the Harunos are going to be there." Ino told me. I nodded.

"Who else are going to be there?"

Ino opened the invitation and read it aloud. "The Naras, Hyuugas, Yamanakas, Harunos, Uchihas and other else I don't know."

To tell you the truth, we don't have any idea who was the one throwing the party. I just got a text from my parents who were in Europe handling our business that we need to go to that party.

The rest of the ride was pretty fun with a lot of teasing and talking and Ino's guy obsession which we make fun of.

We reached exactly after 15 minutes. We had been timing it with a stopwatch in my cell phone. The man opened the door and we went outside. The venue was amazing. The night was very fair and stars were seen. Outside the hall was a very large garden where Sakura trees grew.

"Invitations," the man standing beside the door said. We showed it to him and he nodded and we went inside.

The hall was very big and lots of people were dancing. Ballroom dancing. Classical music filled the whole place. I caught a glimpse of my parents dancing. It was very easy to tell them even with the mask. They were now talking with a group of people in a table.

We saw Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto in a table. They looked at us and waved. We went and sat at their table since it was big.

"You feeling alright?" Neji asked me. "I overheard your parents telling my parents that you have a fever."

"Feeling fine." I told him. One thing I liked about Sasuke leaving was that we became close with his friends. "Even if I wasn't, I'll still be dragged here or I'll get roasted alive then served for dinner." I joked.

He smirked. "This is the most fun party I've ever been to. Right Shikamaru?" Neji said sarcastically. Shikamaru who was beside him and nearly sleeping nodded.

"Hey honey," my mom said. She was in the same table with Ino, and Tenten and Hinata's parents. Their table was only beside ours. "I'm glad you could come,"

"Of course I will, I don't wanna die early." I told her smiling. "Who's the one throwing this party?"

"A Hyuuga," she said, "Your relative. They are couples." So I was related to Hinata and Neji? "The woman is your relative."

Oh, so I wasn't. only like a bridge between me and Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura." Shikamaru told me. "Is it true that you nearly failed a test?" they looked at me.

"Shut up." I knew he knew. "Smart-ass." They laughed.

"At lease I won't have to tutor every week-end. Think of how many sleeps you have to miss," I told him. They laughed then I notice Ino get out of her seat and head to the buffet table. She returned holding a cup of coffee.

"Here," Ino gave the coffee to Shikamaru "So you won't sleep. I hate your snores,"

We laughed again but made sure to keep it low so that we won't attract people.

"How long is this party supposed to be?" Tenten asked.

"I think until dawn." Neji answered.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up lazy-ass," Ino said punching him playfully in the arm "That's why I gave you coffee."

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" I asked. I just noticed their absence. We looked around and spotted Naruto talking to some people and that Hinata was with her parents.

"I bet you anything he's talking about ramen," Neji smirked.

"Does he ever talk about anything but ramen?" I asked him.

"I guess, he complains about how he fails and you know, that kind of thing but I'm not sure if he has to talk about ramen everyday. Only Sasuke knows," I could tell he knew he made me feel bad. "Sorry,"

I laughed.

"What?" Neji asked innocently.

"Nothing it's just that you have the same reaction with Tenten when she mentioned Sasuke. You two are so alike in lots of ways." I hinted him that I was teasing.

"Like what?"

"Like you two are so physical and that you two don't like having lots of relationships."

"Really? Then what are the both of us unlike?"

"Well, you're anti-social while Tenten's very friendly." I looked at him. He looked very serious. I tried my best not to laugh.

"Anti-social, huh?" he asked. Hinata already returned. She was now talking to Ino while Tenten was talking to Shikamaru. I nodded.

Neji bent forward to just rub my head.

"Hey! Don't mess it up. I had trouble brushing it, you know that!" after realizing what I just said, I covered my mouth and blushed. Neji just sat there smirking. You know, as a brother and friend, he's cool. So as Shikamaru and Naruto. He's caring and sometimes dense. Or is he?

"How many days have you not wet your hair?" he asked.

"Three." Shikamaru who was drinking coffee nearly spat it up. "Hey, but I clean myself. Just not my hair. I hate it when my temperature rise."

Sooner or later, a man went up the stage. Probably he was the one hosting the party. Or not. "Good evening everyone, welcome. Thank you very much for coming here. now, I ask you to just have fun."

All of us burst into applause. Then, people started to drift towards the dance floor. I looked at my friends to see that Ino was dancing with Naruto, Hinata with Kiba and Tenten with Shikamaru.

"Would you like to dance?" Neji asked me. I nodded and we started to dance. Thank God it was waltz music. I looked around to see a guy that looked exactly like Sasuke. Was it him? No, it can't be. He left and is probably married now.

"You miss him?" Neji asked. I looked at him then nodded. "To tell you the truth, he called me a while ago. He's not that far from here and he lives alone." My heart skipped a beat.

"You mean, he's not married or anything?" I asked. Please say no. okay, I have to admit. I still love him. There, I said it.

Neji gave me a questioning look. "Where the hell did you get the idea of him marrying?"

"Err…… I don't know." I looked at Naruto and Ino who were glaring at each other.

"Look at those two," I told Neji tilting my head to where Naruto and Ino are dancing. He looked there.

"They look good trying to step each other's feet, Naruto knows how to dance so they're doing it on purpose." He told me. I nodded. I also know that Ino knew how to dance since we took ballroom dancing lessons together.

The song ended and I was now dancing with Shikamaru. I wonder why he won't dance with Ino still when obviously we know he likes her. I looked up to see that Tenten was dancing with Neji, Naruto with Hinata and Ino with some random guy.

"Aren't you going to dance with Ino?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Later. Last dance is for her." Shikamaru said.

"So you believe the legend?" I aked.

"What legend?"

"You know,"

"Ah, the one that says that when two people dance the last dance, they will be together forever?"

I nodded.

"Maybe. I'm not the only one who does. Neji does and Naruto. Just don't tell them I told you."

I nodded. "I do to. Even Hinata, Tenten and Ino."

I watched Hinata blush while dancing with Naruto. They were talking. But I noticed that as time passed by, her blush seemed to fade away and I could hear her not stutter. "Good for her," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Hinata stopped stuttering. I wonder why."

"Neji."

"What?"

"Maybe Neji dared Hinata or did anything to Hinata to make her not stutter."

"Yeah, maybe"

"What if I told you Sasuke was here,"

I looked at him, "Stop joking around." But he looked so serious.

"Fine, If you told me Sasuke was here, then, I won't believe you until I see him in person."

"Good one," he smiled.

"Yeah, whatever Ino." I smiled at him innocently.

"Hey, no teasing."

"Whatever."

The song ended. I danced lots of times with people I know and some of the people I danced with were random people. After 5 dances, I sat down in our table to be joined with the rest.

"Having fun?" Hinata asked. Ino, Tenten and I smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you stopped stuttering." Tenten told her.

"Thank me," Neji said as he sat down. We looked at him.

"You?"

He nodded.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked. He was now sitting with us.

"S-e-c-r-e-t. at least just for you." He told him coolly. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I talked with some guy who owns a ramen company," Naruto said proudly and matter-of-factly.

Sweatdrop.

Rolls over eyes.

"Aren't you guys proud of me?"

"Yeah,"

"Whatever."

Naruto still grinned.

A man went up the stage again. "I hope you all are having fun. Please have dinner first then we will have the romantic last dance." He nodded. Then waiters appeared and one went in our table. I only ate the salad since I was sick and had to watch what I eat.

I wonder where Sasuke is now? I wonder what he's doing? If Neji said he wasn't married, I hope I get to meet him. I miss him. I don't know why, but I really do.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked me. They were also looking at me. I nodded.

"I'm just dizzy and need fresh air. I think I'm going out for a while, I really could use some fresh air." I told them. I took one more sip in my punch and headed out.

The night was really very nice. The air smelled so fresh. I looked up to see millions of stars. I was now out of the hall. Just the garden behind it. I took a little walk and found a bench quite far away from the hall. I think that if people were to see me sitting here, they were only to see my shadow which is really a good thing for now.

I gazed at the sky for a while. Then I heard noise and felt someone looking at me. I looked behind to see no one and no trace of someone being there. I looked beside me and saw a figure of a guy with duck-butt hair. Really like Sasuke's. the figure was gazing up the sky. I approached it.

"Hi," I said. He just nodded. The light allowed me to see his eyes. He was wearing a mask. It was just plain black.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, you?" I asked him. Even if he wasn't Sasuke, at least I could find a friend.

"I'll tell you soon. Unless, you can guess?" he looked at me smirking. it was so much like Sasuke's. what if it's him? I'm serious. My heart skipped a bit. But how is it that as long as I stay with this guy, my heart starts beating so fast. I didn't even realize I was looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone special."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"How do you……"

"I know him. What makes me like him?"

"Your eyes, smirk and features."

"What did you like in him?"

I just looked at him. What is this guy seriously up to?

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I promise to not tell anyone."

"Don't get me wrong but I kind of not believe in promises anymore since he left."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. But I have to tell you, since he left, I couldn't move on. I already can't love without going through such an emotional stage." Even if I'm telling him this, I kept on smiling. There's something in this guy that makes me trust me.

"You know, there's a girl I still like but I left her. Looks like she misunderstood me. I know it's my fault. I didn't tell her the truth. Now, I know she's hurt. If only I could make it up."

"If you tell me how she is. You know, her personalities, maybe I could help you." I seriously don't know where this conversation was going or what I was saying.

"Well, this girl is happy-go-luckily which melted my ice,"

"You mean, you were cold?"

He nodded.

"Please, go on." Weird. Like Sasuke. I got to stop with this Sasuke thing.

"Okay, she's smart very caring, kind and loving and passionate." He stopped. "Try to guess who she is."

I laughed. "How can I guess who she is when I don't know how she looks like. There are lots of people who have these characteristics."

"Fine,"

He got closer to me. Even his face was close to me. My eyes already adjusted to the darkness so I could see his face closer to mine.

"She has magnigicent emerald green eyes, long hair, she's short and she's hot." He said smirking at the last word. I just realized that I was blushing. "Do you wanna know her name? or more about her?"

"More about her. She's interesting." I don't know about me but what if he's Sasuke and is talking about me. God, please….. I don't know.

"Okay, she has three friends. One blonde who is so energetic and shopping-addict, a brunette which is boyish from what I know and one shy girl who loves blushing and fainting."

I could see him look at me. You know, this guy is hot. I don't think I'll mind going out with him. I looked at my watch. Still half an hour 'til the last dance.

"Seriously," he said. "If you still can't guess who this is, I won't believe you're the smart Haruno."

"How do you know, I'm a Haruno," I don't know if he noticed I'm trying to change the topic. I don't wanna know more about this girl because I'm scared to know about this guy. I don't know why, I just do.

"Duh, pink hair. And since I can tell you wanna change the topic, I'll stop giving you clues about the girl of my dreams." Whew. "But try to guess who I am."

What? Is he mental?

"Fine." Why the hell did I agree?

"Okay, I'll tell you my personalities." He told me. I nodded. "I'm cold, I like hitting dobes, I hate my fangirls. Do you know someone like that?" he asked me.

Yep, I knew someone like that. Sasuke but it's not like me to tell him. I might embarrass myself. I shook my head. "More about you. Tell me about your friends."

"I have three. One dobe, another smart but lazy-ass and one like me. Cold and hates fan girls. Do you want to know more."

No, I don't. "Yes." I told him. What? Why the hell did I say yes again? His face was only inches away from mine.

"Well, my friends like your friends."

I'm not that stupid. Of course, there is a possibility his friends aren't one of their fan boys or random people who like my pals. There's only one way to find out. "Are your friends here?" if they are here, then their not fan boys.

"Yes, and you talked with them. Even danced with two of them. The dobe is just humiliating himself as usual."

"Are your friends Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji?" gosh. Stupid. Me. Of course, it's not. Why would it be them when the only person missing in their group is Sasuke. It doesn't mean that they hinted Sasuke was here and this guy has same features as Sasuke that he is Sasuke. Where the hell is my common sense and self-control when you need it?

"Yes, they are," oh. My. God. Is this Sasuke? I couldn't believe it. but no. what if this guy was just some random guy at my school who knows about Sasuke and my feelings about him.

"S-Sasuke?" I said. Still not believing.

He smirked still sitting on the grass where I sat beside him as well. I didn't mention that earlier. "Took you long enough."

"No." what if it's just some random guy. Wait. Where's the positive thinker me?

"What?"

"You can't be Sasuke. You just can't."

"And what makes you say that?"

"It's impossible. Sasuke left." My voice was really so small.

"Didn't one of my friends tell you he's here?"

"Fine." I said. "If you're Sasuke, prove it. I don't believe in anything unless there is proof."

He bent forward and our faces were so close I could feel his breath. He took off his mask and placed his lips on mine. Yep, that's him. I know that kiss. It was same as our first kiss but this time I like it more. I couldn't help it but kiss back. I pulled away then smiled.

"It is you,"

He smirked. "Duh,"

I hugged him. He hugged back. After the hugging, I checked my watch.

"The last dance is starting in minutes,"

"You believe in that 'last dance' crap?"

"I like last dances because of what the legend says and because it's romantic."

He held out his hand. "Then, shall we get going?"

I nodded and we went back to the hall to see my friends running towards me.

"My god, Sakura! You got us worried. Your parents are looking for you and we've been covering here like hell." Ino said.

"How long does it take you to get some fresh air?" tenten asked.

"Well, I met someone," I told them.

"Who?" they said together.

Sasuke, who was at my back, which probably they didn't notice due to their worry even if he was tall, went beside me.

"Uchiha?"

He nodded.

"The last dance is not starting." The man said. He held out his hand, and I took it. we went to the dance floor and started dancing to the very romantic music. I looked around but nothing surprised me. Naruto was dancing with Hinata, Ino with Shikamaru which was quite shocking since Shikamaru was the one leading. Well, maybe he was scared of his parents or Ino. Tenten and Neji were dancing together.

"About time they got together." I whispered under my breath. Sasuke heard it.

"Yeah, who knew someone would have a crush on that baka?"

I giggled.

That was the most awesome night of my life.

And so, Sakura and Sasuke lived happily ever after having two perfect twins Zi and Yuri. They seriously couldn't be anymore happier with a perfect life. Zi and Yuri were the daughters one could possibly ask for. Both excellent in academics(Zi is a champion debater in her school and receives awards for being excellent in comprehension. Yuri is a talented writer and joins competitions which led her to Nationals most of the time), sports(Zi wins competition in Martial arts while Yuri joins the swimming team of her schools and wins all of the time) and others(Zi is a great violin player while Yuri plays piano. Both of them has ballet for their passion.)

If you think it's only Sakura and Sasuke who got together, think again. Their friends are now married couples. Neji and Tenten had a son named Aoi. He is three years old. Ino and Shikamaru married and now Ino is 7 months pregnant. Naruto and Hinata also married and Hinata is now 3 months pregnant.

All of them now lived in a not-so-simple but very happy life since all their fan girls/boys moved on and finally lost hope and they never bothered them again.

**Hehehe……… I now I didn't really mention any part with fan girls/boys but it's natural for them to have. Please check out my other story "Tied Together"**

**xx-Chocolat-chama-xx**

**P.S**

**Please give this story lots of REVIEWS!!**


End file.
